


Lost Boy

by AngelStilinskiHale



Category: Lost Girl, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, FAE world, Light Fae, M/M, Multi, Succubi & Incubi, dark fae - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelStilinskiHale/pseuds/AngelStilinskiHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski vive una vida normal, dentro de su normalidad. Piensa que es el chico más normal de la manada, pero no lo es. Entonces algo pasa y su vida cambia completamente. Se da cuenta que el mundo es un lugar más complejo de lo que jamás llegó a pensar. Y no solo eso, si no que su mundo está basado en una red de mentiras con las que tendrá que lidiar. </p><p>Ahora él será el protagonista que tendrá que lidiar con a nueva amenaza que él atrajo a Beacon Hills. A demás de lidiar con sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Derek Hale, y sus nuevas habilidades. </p><p>Con su mundo destrozado, tendrá que encontrar una manera de mantener a salvo a sus amigos, y a su pueblo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Boy.

Mi nombre es… bueno no me gusta realmente mi nombre. Todos en el condado me dicen Stiles Stilinski, o al menos los que me conocen. Y mi vida es algo… bueno para nada normal.

 

Mi vida dio un cambio radical hace un tiempo mi mejor amigo fue convertírtelo en un hombre lobo. Pasamos de ser chicos normales, y marginados, a ser asechados por cazadores, hombres lobo alfa psicóticos, el loco abuelo de la ex de mi mejor amigo, lagartos humanoides, y una maestra loca vengativa y psicótica.

 

Si, así era nuestra vida ahora. Y siempre pensé que habíamos sobrevivido por pura suerte, o al menos yo. Mi mejor amigo era un hombre lobo, su ex novia una cazadora, la chica de la que estaba enamorado resultó ser una banshee y estábamos rodeados de otros hombres lobo. Yo era el único humano débil del grupo y la idea de que no hubiera muerto en este tiempo se lo quería ameritar a mi inteligencia, mi suerte y mi sarcasmo. Resultó que yo no era tan diferente de los otros.

 

Desde que Scott se convirtió en lobo todo el drama era sobre él. Entonces las cosas cambiaron y el protagonista de nuestro sobrenatural drama pasé a ser yo.

 

Podría comenzar explicando los cambios que comenzaron a suceder en mí después de mi cumpleaños, pero sería una historia algo aburrida. En cambio, comenzaré cuando las cosas dieron un gran giro. Cuando casi me convierto en un asesino.

 

* * *

 

Desde que Derek y Peter se habían marchado junto con Cora para dejarla en un lugar seguro su departamento estaba completamente vació. Y ahora Aiden y Danny iban a usarlo para dar una fiesta ¿O era Ethan? Realmente no podía distinguirlos del todo. Aun me sorprendía la capacidad de Lydia de saber cual era, aunque fuera un poco extraña su separación. “El gay y el hetero”.

 

A pesar de realmente no tener demasiadas ganas de asistir a la fiesta decidí hacerlo. ¿Bien qué más podría pasar? ¿No? En fin. Me había salido de bañar, me había vestido con una camisa celeste y un pantalón de mezclilla y como últimamente había tomado una bolsa de papitas de la alacena.

 

No entendía por qué desde hacía un tiempo atrás tenía demasiada hambre. Pero no un hambre de la que comes y listo, era como si dentro de mí tuviera una anaconda y no una solitaria. El hambre no se iba. Por más comida que yo le diera a mi estomago no me llenaba, o al menos no físicamente. Sentía el no poder comer más, el estar “lleno” pero algo de mi quería más. Como si hubiera otro alimento aparte de la comida.

 

Al final del día siempre lo olvidaba cuando dormía. Y ese día no iba a ser la excepción. Me despedí de mi padre quien había estado actuando muy extraño últimamente. Aunque bueno, siempre se ponía así cuando se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de mamá.

 

¡No! ¡Hoy no! Ho no era el día de pensar en cosas triste. Iba a ir a esa fiesta, iba a pasar un buen rato e incluso con mucha suerte iba a conseguir una chica. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

 

Había salido de casa, montado en mi Jeep y marcharme camino a la fiesta. Apenas había llegado y se podía escuchar la música a todo volumen. Derek seguramente se hubiera muerto de ver a tanta gente en su edificio.

 

— ¡Stiles! — Gritó Scott en cuando me vio llegar a aquél lugar.

 

Levanté la mano a modo de saludo y me acerqué al grupo tratando de no empujar, o de no ser empujado, por la cantidad de chicos que había en ese lugar. Incluso había otros que en mi vida había visto en la escuela.

 

—Un poco tarde, como siempre— Eso me sonó recriminatorio por parte de Allison pero me limité a reír un poco.

 

—Siempre hay que llegar con un elegante retraso— Respondí de manera juguetona mientras tomaba una cerveza.

 

El tiempo pasó realmente agradable. Entre risas y bromas. Viendo a Aiden tratando de rejuntar a Ethan y a Danny. Isaac y Scott en su pequeña y amistosa pelea por ganarse a Allison. Lydia haciendo uno que otro berrinche, que en ella se veían hermosos, por qué Aiden estaba demasiado ocupado. Y bueno, todos teníamos algún tatuaje de esa tinta que brilla con cierto tipo de luz.

 

Incluso podría decirse que sabía cuando Allison y Lydia se burlaban por mi manera de bailar. Pero al final eso había atraído a una chica que comenzó a bailar conmigo. Debido a la pintura y la obscuridad que ella llevaba no la reconocí en un principio hasta que nos alejamos a un lugar un poco más privado, pero tampoco tanto.

 

—Eres Caitlin— Dije de la manera más boba.

 

—Soy Caitlin— Respondió ella de la manera más risueña que había visto.

 

De inmediato la recordé. Caitlin había sido novia de uno de los sacrificios que Jennifer Blake o Julia Baccari había realizado en su desesperado intento de obtener poder del nemeton.

 

Decidí no tocar más el tema así que nos limitamos a platicar un poco. Entonces ella se fue y regresó con un par de cervezas. Debía admitir que me sentía un poco raro de no estar ebrio pues ya había tomado creía yo que más que suficiente. Entonces ella me besó. Fue un beso demasiado corto que me dejó sorprendido, y por alguna razón me hizo sentir algo extraño en mi cuerpo. No como cuando besé a Lydia, si no… diferente.

 

—Wow, wow— Las palabras salieron de manera natural de mi boca. —Pensé que te gustaban las chicas—

 

—Me gustan las chicas— Ella respondió muy sonriente. — ¿Te gustan las chicas?—

 

—Absolutamente— Respondí de manera segura. —Entonces ¿Te gustan también los chicos? —

 

—Absolutamente— Respondió ella con la misma seguridad que yo lo hice. — ¿Y a ti? —

 

Esa pregunta me sacó demasiado de mi realidad. ¿Me atraían los chicos? Realmente nunca había pensado en eso. Me había puesto a pensar si yo era atractivo para los chicos, pero no si ellos eran atractivos para mí.

 

Ella pareció notar mi confusión así que volvió a besarme. Entonces fue como si algo dentro de mí se rompiera, y no en el buen sentido de la palabra. Intensifiqué el beso de manera que ella pareció notar pero no se quitó.

 

Entonces sentí como esa hambre que había tenido desde hacía tiempo comenzara a saciarse, y quería más. Como si de alguna manera ese beso estuviera alimentando mi alma o mi cuerpo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras intensificaba más y más el beso hasta que sentí como alguien me jalaba de la camisa y me tiraba hacía atrás.

 

—Qué mierda…— Murmuré tirado desde el piso.

 

Miré a mi agresor quien resultó ser ni más ni menos que Derek Hale. Entonces me sentí confundido. Me giré a ver a Caitlin quien se encontraba tirada en el piso como si estuviera muerta. Derek tomó la meas del DJ y la tiró al piso corriendo a todos. La multitud salió corriendo pero Derek tomó a un chico y le ordenó que se llevara a Caitlin pues había tomado mucho.

 

Al final solo quedamos mis amigos y Derek quien me miraba de manera confusa.

 

— ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? — Le pregunté de mala gana, eso había sido realmente idiota de su parte.

 

—Uh, dude, es su casa— Respondió Isaac quien no había entendido del todo mi pregunta.

 

— ¡Eso no! — Estaba realmente un poco alterado. Como cuando estás cenando algo delicioso y alguien llama a tu teléfono o a la puerta. — ¿Por qué me tiraste de esa manera? —

 

Todos giraron a ver a Derek quien se veía más confundido que yo. Entonces noté que él sabía algo que yo no sabía.

 

—Stiles, la estabas matando— Respondió él con su habitual seriedad.

 

Sentí que me tiraron un balde de agua fría. Quería reclamar que era una mentira, pero no era era cierto. El no jugaría con algo así, y yo mismo había visto a Caitlin inconsciente en el piso.

 

—Stiles… — Scott se acercó a mí. — ¿De qué está hablando? —

 

—Yo… no lo sé— Respondí mientras pasaba mis manos por mi cara. — Yo… no entiendo… nos estábamos besando y… —

 

Algo hizo click en mi cabeza. Esa hambre que había tenido se había desaparecido, yo me estaba alimentando de Caitlin. De alguna manera mientras nos besábamos había estado robando su vida, o algo parecido.

 

—Sus ojos— Añadió Derek mientras todo giraban a verlo. —Eran azules—

 

—Es la pintura— Respondió Lydia quien tampoco había entendido del todo lo que él había querido decir.

 

—No ese tipo de azules— Y por primera vez había visto preocupación de parte de Derek Hale a por mí de la manera más pura. —Azules así— Hizo brillar sus ojos. —Pero más vivos… diferentes—

 

Sentía que me estaba volviendo loco. Me miraba en un espejo y no me veía completamente diferente, era el mismo yo. Pero el tenía razón, era diferente. Me sentía diferente y me sentía perdido. No perdido en el sentido de no saber dónde estás, en el sentido en el que sientes que tú vida se perdió en algún momento y ahora estás vagando en la nada por encontrarla de nuevo.


	2. Sin resentimientos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se cumple un aniversario de la muerte de Claudia Stilinski.
> 
> Una nueva maestra llega a dar clases y parece fijar su atención en Stiles.
> 
> Stiles tiene que besar a Derek para salvar su vida.

_“Stiles, no sé qué te pasa pero te prometo que vamos a averiguarlo”_ Era lo que Deaton me había dicho aquella noche cuando fuimos a verlo.

 

El hecho de que mis ojos pudieran brillar de aquella forma, de que casi matara a una chica besándola, y que nadie supiera qué era me hacían sentir más perdido que nunca. Era como aquella bruja de la tv que podía matar a las personas teniendo sexo con ellas.

 

Había pasado una semana después de “el incidente” como prefería llamarle. Y en esa semana había aprendido un poco más del nuevo yo. Era más rápido, era más fuerte, e incluso tenía mejores reflejos. Podía soportar el ritmo de una carrera con Scott. Ser rival para Isaac en las vencidas. Esquivar algunos golpes de los gemelos. Era como si mi cuerpo actuara por naturaleza. Pero no podía adivinar el por qué la chica había casi muerto después de aquél beso.

 

Decidí no decir nada a mi padre. No quería realmente hacerle sentir mal. Aun estaba superando lo de él aniversario de la muerte de mamá que era el día de hoy. Y eso me hacía sentir un poco peor. Me preguntaba que me diría si le contara de mi situación, si le contara sobre todo lo que he estado haciendo desde que Scott fue mordido.

 

—Estaría orgullosa— Scott me sacó del transe mental en el cual estaba mientras miraba al pizarrón.

 

— ¿Qué? — Pregunté confundido pues no recordaba si habíamos iniciado alguna plática.

 

—Tú madre estaría orgullosa— El repitió.

 

— ¿Cómo sabes…? — Ni siquiera pude terminar aquella pregunta pues él se adelanto.

 

—Siempre tienes esa mirada cuando piensas en ella— Respondió con aquella cálida sonrisa que a veces llegaba a tener.

 

—Ella lo estaría— Respondió Lydia quien se encontraba sentada frente a mí y girando para poder vernos.

 

No respondí. Solo les dediqué una sonrisa un poco alentadora mientras veía entrar a una mujer a nuestro salón de clases, nuestra nueva maestra.

 

Con la “desaparición” de Jennifer Blake habían tenido que contratar a una nueva maestra. Ella era realmente muy bonita. Tenía los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto. Eran de color azules, celestes, pero claros. Que junto con su piel blanca y su cabello negro la hacía resaltar demasiado. Aseguraba que tenía unos 28 años, a menos que fuera mayor y se viera mucho más joven.

 

—Buenos días— Su acento parecía un poco ruso, si no me equivocaba. —Soy la nueva maestra, Mackenzie Malikov— Ella se presentó. —Pero pueden llamarme K…— Ella se detuvo y se enfocó su vista en mi.

 

Era como si más que mirarme ella me estuviera apreciando. Podía verse en su mirada, estaba completamente pérdida en mí. Incluso ¿Nostálgica?

 

—Kenzi— Terminó después del incomodo silencio. —Pueden llamarme Kenzi—

 

Entonces comenzó a dar su clase, que por cierto pareciera que era la primera vez que ella daba clases. No era como que la mejor maestra explicando, pero era muy graciosa.

 

—Dude, eso fue extraño— Murmuró Scott pues parecía que todos habían notado su inquietud por mí.

 

La clase continuó de lo más normal posible mientras intentaba no pensar en lo ocurrido aquella noche, y en mi madre.

 

Al final cuando me di cuenta el timbre había sonado y todos se encontraban saliendo. Caminé detrás de Scott y Lydia pero la maestra terminó llamándome por mi nombre.

 

—Meoniemin…— Ella calló por un momento. —Stiles… no… olvides hacer la tarea—

 

—Uh… si gracias— Respondí un tanto extrañado mientras salía del salón.

 

—Eso, si ha sido extraño— Lydia comentó mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería.

 

El día pasó de lo más normal posible. Almorcé con los chicos. Ethan y Aiden seguían intentando tratar de agradar a Scott para que los aceptara en su manada. Clases aburridas. Y lo único que pensaba era en poder salir. Entonces el momento de la salida llegó y me dirigí intentando no aparentar lo más rápido posible a mi Jeep.

 

—Stiles… puedo acompañarte si deseas— Scott me interceptó pero me negué.

 

—Viejo, gracias, pero puedo hacer esto solo— El solo asintió y me dejó marchar.

 

En el camino todo fue lo más tranquilo. Era como si hiciera este viaje todos los días, incluso me detuve para comprar un ramo de rosas. El tiempo me pareció ir más rápido que en años anteriores. Al final me encontraba sentado en la tierra, frente a aquella hermosa placa.

 

—Mamá…— Murmuré mientras contemplaba la tumba de mi madre. Como si ella estuviera ahí sentada frente a mí como cuando de niño ella y yo platicábamos. —Yo… te extraño— Las palabras eran siempre difíciles. Pensé que con el tiempo podría hablar más tranquilamente con ella, pero siempre era igual de difícil. —Yo… te extraño mucho— Sentía las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas. —Me están pasando muchas cosas y no sé qué pasa. Casi mato a una chica besándola… tengo un hambre que no puedo saciar con comida… y yo… no le puedo decir a papá… no… no se qué hacer, solo quiero que todo vuelva a hacer como antes— Me sentí incluso tentado de golpear el piso pero eso realmente era como no respetar el terreno de descanso de mi madre. —Solo quiero que todo vuelva a hacer como antes… que me abraces… que me digas que todo va a salir bien—

 

Quisiera poder decir que la siguiente hora fue mejor. Entre lágrimas conté a mamá como había estado mi vida fuera lo malo que había en ella. ¿Cómo podía mentirle a alguien que me veía desde algún lugar? O qué al menos pensaba que me cuidaba desde algún lugar.

 

Pensé en volver a casa, pero seguro papá necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Y no sabía realmente a donde ir. Tampoco quería molestar a Scott o alguien más con este sentimiento de tristeza que parecía irradiar de mi cada año. Así que me limité a ir a dar una vuelta al bosque.

 

Era extraño. Me recordaba viejos tiempos cuando Scott y yo jugábamos ahí. Incluso cuando fuimos a buscar el cuerpo de Laura Hale y toda nuestra pesadilla sobrenatural comenzó. Me sentía justo como en ese día. Lo único que faltaba era que…

 

“PUM” Si, es lo mejor descrito que puedo hacer del ruido que se escuchó.

 

Algo había golpeado el árbol junto a mí con una especie de espada. Debo decir que por poco me decapita de no ser que mis nuevos reflejos me salvaron de momento. Cuando pude volver a la realidad había dos sujetos detrás de mí, y bueno, podía sospechar que eran hombres lobos. Los ojos azules, ese vello facial de más, el rostro transformado, y esas garras que por alguna razón sostenían espadas me indicaban que lo eran.

 

— ¡Mátalo! — Ordenó uno de ellos haciendo que el otro me atacara de inmediato.

 

Era extraño poder esquivar aquellos golpes, me sentía invencible. Entonces hizo el primer golpe en mi brazo y ardió demasiado. Sin mencionar la sangre que brotaba de ella.

 

— ¡Pero qué mierda quieren ustedes! — Toda mi vida siendo humano sin recibir una herida como esa, y ahora que era sobrenatural me la hacían. ¿El destino acaso se quería burlar de mí?

 

—Sin resentimientos chico— Dijo uno de ellos burlonamente. —Nos pagan por esto—

 

Y antes de que pudiera decir un comentario sarcástico como “Oh, bueno, mátame sin culpa alguna” El tipo intentó partirme en dos, pero falló. Tomé de sus manos para evitar que la espada diera contra mí y entonces le pegué una patada en el abdomen para mandarlo a volar.

 

De nuevo me sentí invencible, luego la herida se hizo realmente dolorosa. Pero no era solo la herida, era como si todo mi cuerpo comenzara a doler de repente.

 

Ahora me encontraba tirado y retorcido en el piso. Mi cuerpo dolía de alguna manera y el otro chico se había recuperado. Se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, parecía ser mi fin. Pero parecía que el día de hoy era el día de Stiles se equivoca en todo.

 

Un gruñido salió de entre la nada y Derek Hale salió de quien sabe donde clavando sus garras en la espalda del lobo antes de lanzarlo contra un árbol. El segundo hombre lobo intentó arremeter contra él pero alguien le golpeó con fuerza por la espalda, entonces el día se puso más raro. Era la maestra Mackenzie. Y para ser una humana, si es que no era otro druida oscura asesina, peleaba muy bien.

 

— ¡Retirada! — Gritó uno de ellos y ambos salieron a correr.

 

La maestra se tiró a mí alrededor revisando la herida mientras yo me quejaba constantemente de dolor. —Mierda…— Para ser una maestra no enseñaba muy buenas palabras a sus alumnos. Y para ser un moribundo parecía que yo aun tenía sentido del humor.

 

Derek intentó seguir a los lobos pero la maestra le gritó. — ¡Espera! — Derek se detuvo. —El está muriendo—

 

El ver la expresión de Derek me hizo pensar en que tan mal debió de haber estado la mía. Preguntaría el cómo me estoy muriendo pero el dolor me lo prohibía.

 

—Hay que llevarlo con Deaton— Derek Hale parecía agarrarle cada vez más importancia al veterinario.

 

—No llegará a tiempo— Entonces se giró de mi. —Aliméntate de él— Debo decir que mi expresión fue tan obvia que ella dedujo que no sabía de qué hablaba. — ¿En serio? — Su expresión de asombro me hubiera dado gracia de no ser que al parecer estaba muriendo. — ¡Bésalo! — Prácticamente le gritó a Derek.

 

En ese momento creo que fue más la sorpresa de lo que le gritó a Derek que de saber que estaba muriendo. ¿Por qué debía besarme? Era completamente ridículo. Seguramente ella no quería que muriera sin besar a alguien.

 

— ¡SOLO HAZLO O MORIRA! — Ese grito fue un poco más creíble que la primera vez que le ordenó besarme.

 

Derek dudó por unos segundos, pero al parecer ver mi expresión fue más que suficiente para obedecer. Se hincó frente a mí y acercó sus labios a los míos. Entonces me besó. No puedo describir lo que aquello causó. Fue una sensación incluso mejor que cuando besé a Lydia. Era perfecto. Si iba a morir ahora podría morir feliz, pero no morí. De un momento a otro nuestros labios estaban separados a corta distancia y mi hambre comenzó a ser saciada. Una especie de humo o energía azul salía de su boca y entraba en la mía, Entonces mi cuerpo comenzó a dejar de doler y mi herida sanaba. Yo no quería parar, era como si mi cuerpo deseara más y más de esa energía. Pero recordé lo que le había pasado a Caitlin aquella noche y le empujé antes de que fuera tarde.

 

Derek y yo nos quedamos mirando un par de segundos, él ni siquiera se veía como Caitlin. El se veía solo un poco agitado, pero no tan mal como había dejado a la chica. Y por primera vez en mi vida, y espera que no por última, vi a Derek sonrojado.

 

Mi cuerpo estaba completamente bien ahora. Incluso mi herida en el brazo había sanado por completo. Intenté girarme pero la maestra Kenzi había desaparecido en la nada.

 

No tenía un espejo a la mano, pero juraba que nuestros rostros expresaban la mayor confusión que jamás habrían mostrado. Y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en mi vida, ese momento había sido el más extraño en todos los sentidos. Y entonces caí en cuenta, por unos segundos, había besado al lobo macho ‘no sonrío para nada’ Derek Hale.


	3. Incubo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles descubre lo qué en realidad es gracias a la profesora Kenzi quien resultó no ser quien ella decía.

No sé cuando tiempo había pasado desde que había besado a Derek. Pudieron haber sido horas que parecieron minutos o bien minutos que parecieron horas. Solo sabía que había un silencio demasiado incomodo, una maestra desaparecida, y dos hombres lobos con espadas envenenadas sueltos por ahí.

 

Y bueno, había aprendido otras cosas sobre mí. Uno, no era realmente invencible. Dos, tenía mejores reflejos de lo que había pensado, pero no eran perfectos. Tres, podía alimentarme de hombres lobos sin matarles. Cuatro, podía sanar mis heridas cuando me alimentaba. Si es que “alimentar” era la palabra correcta.

 

Entonces algo hizo click en mi mente. Había estado pensando tanto como lo nuevo qué era que olvide pensar de manera lógica. Había algo extraño en la maestra, ella me conocía, ella sabía qué era. ¡Era lógico! Ella me había visto en la escuela de aquella manera tan nostálgica. Ella me había seguido y había atacado a un hombre lobo arriesgando su vida por mí. Y mejor, ella sabía que sanaría si me alimentaba de Derek.

 

—Derek— Intentaba que esto no fuera tan incomodo para ambos. — ¿Tienes el rastro de la chica de ahorita? —

 

Derek parecía no querer hablar conmigo. Respiró un poco fuerte, como para que yo entendiera que la estaba buscando, entonces comenzó a correr en una dirección.

 

Yo sin pensarlo salí corriendo detrás de él. Ahora me sentía más rápido que antes, era extraño. Podía llevar la corriente a Derek quien continuaba rastrando a la maestra Kenzi, si es que ese era su verdadero nombre. Aprendimos a la mala a no creer que las maestras nuevas que llegan a Beacon Hills digan su verdadero nombre. Hola Jennifer.

 

No supe cuanto tiempo salimos corriendo pero el rastro se perdió en el camino rumbo a Beacon Hills. Entonces Derek desapareció. No como si mágicamente hubiera hecho “Poof” al estilo de los padrinos mágicos. Pero se marchó, sin decir adiós.

 

No me quedó otra opción que regresar a mi Jeep y emprender camino. Estaba por pedir ayuda cuando noté que tenía mil llamadas perdidas de mi padre. Por un momento lo había olvidado, hoy haría esa pequeña cena que hacía cada año en homenaje a mi madre.

 

Ni siquiera me molesté en regresar sus llamadas, simplemente llamé a Scott para contarle lo que había pasado, omitiendo la manera en qué tuve que besar a Derek para salvar mi vida. El quedó de verme en mi casa junto con Melissa para la cena.

 

Al pasar los minutos llegué a casa. Para mi sorpresa había un auto de más estacionado frente a ella. Melissa y Scott se encontraban fuera y Scott parecía tener una expresión de “No sé qué rayos pasa”. No me importó.

 

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi padre no ha salido a abrir la puerta? — Pregunté un tanto curioso pues ambos permanecían fuera.

 

—Verás…— Scott intentó hablar pero su madre le interrumpió abruptamente.

 

—Stiles, cariño, ¿Por qué no vas a comprar un gran pastel a la tienda? Scott te acompañara— Ella pidió pero sonó extraño.

 

—Creo que papá ya compró un pastel y… — No supe por qué, pero lo vi en su mirada, ella no me quería ahí. — ¿Qué pasa con papá? —

 

—No pasa nada con él cariño, creo que tiró el pastel o algo así y no quiere arruinar la noche, ya sabes cómo es él cuando…— Un grito se escuchó dentro de la casa. Pero no uno como cuando te asustas o gritas, más bien era una pelea a gritos.

 

— ¡EL DEBÍA SABER LA VERDAD! — Gritó una chica llamando la atención de todos.

 

—Esa voz… — Murmuré pues parecía que Scott también la reconocía. Kenzi.

 

—Cariño por favor ve… — Intentó persuadirme Melissa peor poca atención le presté y entré corriendo a la casa para toparme con la imagen de la maestra Kenzi y mi padre discutiendo los cuales se callaron al verme.

 

— ¡Stiles! — Mi padre parecía alarmado. — ¿Por qué no vas a…? — No iba a dejar que de nuevo me mandaran a comprar pastel.

 

Scott y su mamá entraron después de mí. Melissa tenía una expresión de “Lo intenté”.

 

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Pregunté en un tono serio.

 

Nadie decía nada. Todos me miraban como si estuviera en el lugar equivocado, excepto Scott. El tampoco sabía que pasaba. Y de no ser por la tensión que había en el ambiente me hubiera burlado un poco de su expresión.

 

—Stiles… — Mi padre parecía querer hablar pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

 

—Yo era amiga de tu madre— La maestra Kenzi habló y mi padre puso una expresión de asombro. —Ella y yo… fuimos mejores amigas por mucho tiempo antes de que ella muriera… ella… ella era como tú—

 

— ¿Castaño? — Preguntó Scott quien realmente veía las semejanzas entre Stiles y su madre, a lo poco que recordaba de ella.

 

—Súcubo— Respondió Kenzi quien soltó un fuerte suspiro.

 

Era un poco extraño. No sabía por qué pero era una Kenzi muy diferente a la que había visto en clase. Divertida, carismática, se veía muy seria y no parecía la clase de persona que se pone seria.

 

— ¿Soy un súcubo? — Pregunté demasiado confundido. Había visto en ellos en aquella película de VHS, o en South Park. — ¿Me saldrán alas? —

 

—No, no, cariño— La maestra se acercó frente a mí. Parecía de esas escenas en las qué la madre se hinca frente al niño para explicar algún tema delicado, solo qué yo era más alto que ella. —Las chicas son súcubos, los chicos son Íncubos, tú perteneces al mundo Fae—

 

— ¿Fae? — Preguntó Scott quien por un momento me había olvidado de él.

 

—El mundo de los Fae es un mundo oculto al de los humanos— Ella admitió pues parecía entender qué tenía aun más dudas que mi mejor amigo. —Sé qué es difícil de creer, pero así como tú hay hombres lobo, vampiros, y un sinfín de seres sobrenaturales que habitan en este mundo—

 

En ese momento pensé que diría algo como “Hay una puerta a un mundo mágico que se abrirá bajo un arcoíris los días doce de cada mes” pero no, dijo algo que me parecía realmente muy obvio. Excepto por lo de los vampiros.

 

— ¿Y brillan o se queman por el sol? — Pregunté un tanto intrigado.

 

Kenzi se giró a mirar a mi papá. — ¿En serio? — Ella parecía un poco sorprendida. —Te digo que hay un sinfín de seres sobrenaturales y preguntas si los vampiros brillan o se queman —

 

—Verás— Guardé un pequeño silencio mientras fingía contar un poco. —He visto hombres lobo, un alfa desquiciado, un kanima, cazadores, una Darach… — Comencé a relatar y por algún momento los sacrificios vinieron a mi mente. Y todo el buen humor que estaba desprendiendo se borró. —Mamá era un súcubo…—

 

El ambiente se volvió tenso de nuevo. A pesar del pequeño momento en qué me sentí feliz, un recuerdo de mi madre, algo de mi madre qué aun podía conversar en mi ser me había sido ocultado por tanto tiempo.

 

—Lo sabías— Mis palabras a pesar de qué no tenía la intención de ser cruel sonaban así. —Tú lo sabías…— Mi mirada recaía en la de mi padre. — ¡LO SABIAS Y NO DIJISTE NADA! — Quería controlarme, pero no podía.

 

—Solo quería protegerte y… —

 

— ¡ME LO OCULTASTE! — Aun me encontraba demasiado molesto. — Pude haber matado a una chica… y tú… tú no me lo dijiste— Ahora sonaba más como un reclamo.

 

—No sabíamos si ibas a salir como tú madre o no… solo… quería mantenerte a salvo— Mi padre demostraba tanto dolor como hacía tanto que no escuchaba en él pero no podía quedarme ahí.

 

—Gran trabajo hiciste— Fue el último comentario cruel que solté antes de salir de la casa.

 

Podía escuchar como todos llamaban a mi nombre pero no me importó. Simplemente subí a mi Jeep y me alejé de la casa sin rumbo alguno, necesitaba tiempo para poder pensar. Poder razonar.


End file.
